Call Me
by Ein85
Summary: Draco goes into the Three Broomsticks on Karekoe(sp?) night and guess who he finds there? REVISED...Still my first Harry Potter fic so please be gentle with me...please R&R. SECOND CHAPTER IS UP!!!
1. Call Me

Call Me  
By Old One Fire Goddess  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Character...though I would dearly love to own Snape , Harry, Ron , Draco, Fred , George , and Oliver...oh the things I would make them do :)...Anyways....They all belong to J.K. Rowling , however. Please Don't sue me I have nothing worth taking unless you count my dog...like I said nothing worth taking... The Song "Paradise City" belongs to Guns and Roses, " I Honestly Love You" (I think that's what it's called) belongs to Olivia Newton John , and "Call Me" belongs to Blondie , once again please don't sue I made no money off of this...unless you count that one time at the strip bar ;)...anyways...On with the show...  
  
Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks and looked nervously around. She held the cloak tightly about her. For the past three years she had been coming here on Saturday night , to make a little extra pocket money.  
  
She looked at the brightly colored stage and smiled , as she saw Professor Dumbledore belting out a tune with his long silver hair flying about him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People stood up and cheered as Dumbledore finished the song and flashed a peace sign. He got down off the stage and smiled at Hermione. She waved back and smiled softly.  
  
Hermione was surprised at how many people from the school came here. You got at least 10 galleons for participating and more if you won. She looked around and saw Professor McGonagall and Hagrid both sitting at different tables . It was kind of a 'I see you here but I won't talk about it'. Though , it was hard to be intimidated of Professor Snape after you had heard him drunkenly belt out "I Honestly Love You" while looking longingly at Professor Flitwick.  
  
She heard her name called and got up on the stage. She looked over the crowd reveling in the total sense of power this gave her. She was wearing a short black dress that hugged the curves her school robes hid , and her usually unruly hair was up with tendrils around her face. Her make up was smoky and gave her the look of a mature woman who just got laid.  
  
The music started put and she began to sway to the music a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Colour me your colour, baby  
Colour me your car  
Colour me your colour, darling  
I know who you are  
Come up off your colour chart  
I know where you're coming from  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She began to get into the song and sway seductively to the music.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Call me on the line  
Call me call me any anytime  
Call me in my life  
You can call me any day or night  
Call me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She gripped the microphone firmly and belted out the song her voice rich and mature. She looked like she was having the time of her life up there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cover me with kisses, baby  
Cover me with love  
Roll me in designer sheets  
I'll never get enough  
Emotions come I don't know why  
Cover up love's alibi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As her voice dropped to it's husky depths ; she opened her eyes and looked over the crowd and winked at a random patron. She was enjoying herself immensely.   
  
******  
Draco skulked into the Three Broomsticks. He couldn't believe his luck. This was the last time he played poker with that damned Potter and Weasely. His payment was that he had to go and sing at the Three Broomsticks tonight. He heard the music coming from the bar and looked in and gasped in shock. He looked up on the stage and saw the same girl he made fun of several times moving in a way that reminded him of a Veela. He couldn't believe that Hermione Granger , the little mudblood, was actually attractive and graceful. Usually , when he saw her , her hair looked like someone put an enlarging charm on it ; she also always looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. So, he had felt that it was his duty to help along said mental meltdown. One less mudblood in the world , he had always thought...but now well he just wanted to sit down and watch her a little longer.   
  
He stumbled over to a table and sit down. He heard and outraged squawk from Professor Sprout , but he didn't care. He could have just sat in Voldemort's lap and not have cared. He moved to a vacant seat still staring up at the stage.  
******  
Hermione smiled at the crowd and began the songs descent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Call me my love  
Call me call me any anytime  
Call me for a ride  
Call me call me for some overtime  
Call me my love  
Call me call me in a sweet design  
Call me call me for your lover's lover's alibi  
Call me on the line  
Call me call me any anytime  
Call me  
Oh, call me, ooh ooh ah.  
Call me my love.  
Call me, call me any anytime.  
  
******   
As the song ended everyone got to there feet and cheered and clapped Draco included. He had forgotten about the dare , had forgotten about Potter and Wesley , all he cared about right now was the girl on the stage.  
******  
When the song ended Hermione bowed and looked over the crowd. Suddenly, her breath caught and she gasped. Standing on his chair clapping and whistling loudly was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
TCB...maybe  
  
A/N: I am not to sure if I should continue this...tell you what if I get ten reviews telling me to continue on then I will...after all I aim to please :). 


	2. Rebel Yell

Rebel Yell  
  
By Old One Fire Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: See the previous chapter. This song belongs to Billy Idol. I made no money off of this . Please don't sue.  
  
Hermione slowly counted to ten and then walked down off the stage. She looked over at Draco who was now watching her with and expression of awe mixed with admiration.  
  
'Damn that little ferret is in my seat,' She thought to herself, 'Oh well , fuck him it's my seat.'  
  
She strode over to the table and gave Draco a measured look. In the time that she had gotten to the seat he had regained some of his composure.  
  
"Well Granger, I must say that was impressive," He said looking at her as if he was appraising a car.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?" She asked irritably looking at him.  
  
"Maybe I just came here to see what you where doing all those long Saturday nights when I missed you," The moment those words left his mouth he knew he had said the wrong thing.  
  
" Granger...Hermione I was just joking." He raised his hand to ward off the castrating spell he was sure she was going to cast on him.  
  
Hermione relaxed in her chair and looked at him for a moment.   
  
'He's filled out over the years,' She thought and discreetly as possible looked him up and down.  
  
Suddenly the announcer came in over the mic, "And now the Three Broomsticks would like to welcome a new face , please give it up for Draco."  
  
Dumbledore looked rather shocked and Professor McGonagall looked like she had just herd the announcer say that a Death Eater was getting up there to do the Macareana.  
  
Draco scowled, "Damn Potter must've put my name in. What the hell am I going to sing?"  
  
"Ummm...here sing this," Hermione said and handed him a small piece of paper.  
  
Draco looked down at the paper and got up on stage and whispered his music to the wizard operating the music. He smiled uncertainly at Draco and started the music.  
  
**************************  
  
Last night a little dancer  
  
Came dancin' to my door  
  
Last night a little angel  
  
Came pumpin cross my floor  
  
She said honey baby  
  
You got a license for love  
  
And if it expires  
  
Bring hell from above because  
  
**************************  
  
Draco tapped his foot in time with the music as he stared at the screen for a few moments ; his voice was smooth and caressing. He gripped the mic like a seasoned performer.  
  
**************************  
  
In the midnight hour she cried- "more, more, more"  
  
With a rebel yell she cried- "more, more, more"  
  
In the midnight hour babe- "more, more, more"  
  
With a rebel yell- "more, more, more"  
  
More, more, more.  
  
**************************  
  
Draco began to get into he song his voice adapted a more growling tone .  
  
**************************  
  
She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg  
  
But when I'm tired and lonely she sees me to bed  
  
What set you free and brought you to be me babe  
  
What set you free I need you hear by me  
  
Because  
  
**************************  
  
He gripped the mic with both hands and sung into it ; his voice was slightly harsh and vibrated around the room. He looked like he had been doing this for years , instead of just tonight.  
  
******  
  
Hermione watched him avidly ; eyes roaming over his narrow frame appreciatively. She stared at him with a look of hot naughty desire. She wanted him to lean in and place those sneering lips on hers and kiss her , hard.  
  
**************************  
  
In the midnight hour she cried- "more, more, more"  
  
With a rebel yell she cried- "more, more, more"  
  
In the midnight hour babe- "more, more, more"  
  
With a rebel yell- "more, more, more"  
  
**************************  
  
Draco thrust his hand into the electric air ,and began to pump it back and forth. It was obvious he was off in his own little world.  
  
**************************  
  
He lives in his own heaven  
  
Collects it to go from the seven eleven  
  
Well he's out all night to collect a fare  
  
Just so long, just so long it don't mess up his hair.  
  
**************************  
  
His voice dropped down low , and he purred/growled out the next lines. He glanced inconspicuously at the screen to see the next words and sighed a bit.   
  
'Bloody hell this is hard work,' He thought heatedly to himself ; as he pranced around the stage looking confident and graceful , like a lean jungle cat stalking his prey.  
  
**************************  
  
I walked the ward with you, babe  
  
A thousand miles with you  
  
I dried your tears of pain, babe  
  
A million times for you  
  
**************************  
  
His eyes scanned the crowd and locked with Hermione's brown ones. He purred out the lyrics looking directly at her. He licked his lips ; a faint predatory knowing grin graced his sharp features.  
  
******  
  
Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened a bit.  
  
'Oh God , Oh God , Oh God,' Her mind raced feverishly over and over again.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing ; she walked over to the stage and looked up at him. She was entranced.  
  
**************************  
  
I'd sell my soul for you babe  
  
For money to burn with you  
  
I'd give you all, and have none, babe  
  
Just, just, justa, justa to have you here by me  
  
Because  
  
**************************  
  
He looked into her clear brown eyes and growled softly. He reached down seamlessly and brushed a strain of her brown hair out of her face.  
  
******  
  
Hermione's eyes bore into Draco's ice blue ones. She moaned in ecstasy when he touched her hair. She shivered and arched forward.  
  
**************************  
  
In the midnight hour she cried- "more, more, more"  
  
With a rebel yell she cried- "more, more, more"  
  
In the midnight hour babe- "more, more, more"  
  
With a rebel yell she cried "more, more, more"  
  
More, more, more.  
  
**************************  
  
He pulled away from her , strutting back over to the mic stand. He scream/growled the lyrics out ; as his sinewy body arched up.   
  
******  
  
Hermione saw his muscles shift under his tight black shirt. She shifted very faintly and whimpered again.  
  
**************************  
  
Oh yeah little baby  
  
she want more  
  
More, more, more, more, more.  
  
**************************  
  
He dropped to his knees and looked at Hermione with a look of longing and need.  
  
******  
  
Hermione gasped and moaned out his name through slightly swollen lips. Professor McGonagall looked slightly uncomfortable from her position behind Hermione.  
  
**************************  
  
Oh yeah little angel  
  
she want more  
  
More, more, more, more.  
  
**************************  
  
He growled out the last few words and his eyes locked intensely with Hermione's. They both stared at each other ; as the song's last few notes played. Everyone got up and cheered , and Draco was pelted with a few panties. One pair , pink , frilly , lacey , and looking like they came out of the middle ages , belonged to Snape. Thankfully , Draco was oblivious to this as he got down off the stage. He walked over to Hermione. Grabbing her up; he kissed her with a powerfull and bruising kiss. Hermione leaned her head back and submitted.  
  
*********  
  
T.B.C.  
  
********* 


End file.
